Everything is Blue
by Jappa
Summary: People say it's better to have loved then lost then to have never loved at all. In a world where people who have met there soul-mates see colour, that's a lie. Or the one where the Avengers realise Steve can see colours.


**Title:** Everything is Blue

 **Summary:** People say it's better to have loved then lost then to have never loved at all. In a world where people who have met there soul-mates see colour, that's bullshit. Or the one where the Avengers realise Steve can see colours.

 **Tags:** Soul-mate AU, Soul-mate: seeing colours, character death, m/m

Told in the point of view of some of the Avengers.

Title and quote from Halsey's song Colours.

 **This is not a happy story. Told in the point of view of some of the Avengers.**  
 **Title and quote from Halsey's song Colours. Also posted on my Ao3 account Jappa13  
**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this! I want to thank two of my friends of editing this for me!**  
 **I'm writing another story which is similar to this one, except you don't just have one soul-mate. It's also based around Steve so please keep an eye out for it.**  
 **Feel free to pop by my tumblr and say hi! pin-apple-ey .tumblr .com**

" _Now I'm covered in the colours, pulled apart at the seams."_

 **Natasha**

Natasha is always the first one to notice things. Years of training has taught her to be perceptive. But there are times she hates it. Because not everything she notices is good.

Like the fact that Steve can see colours.

As a little girl Natasha remembers the voice of her Mother, talking about the wonders of seeing colours. Seeing colours is happiness. There is nothing that compares to moment the grey brightens into a rainbow.

But as Steve pick up a blue pencil, softly shading the eyes of the man in the picture, Natasha knows his story is not a happy one. The frown he makes and the sadness in his eyes showed her that.

Because he never seemed to be able to find a shade of blue that was _perfect._

 **Tony**

Tony grew up on stories about Captain America and the Howling Commandos. As a child his greatest hero was Captain America.

But years passed and he grew resentful. That resent turned into caution. Then all caution went out the window and Tony soon found that he had a friend – no, _friends._

Friends he liked to keep a small eye one. Which is why he noticed there was something different about Steve.

It wasn't until he was working with Steve in redesigning his Captain America outfit that he knew what was different. Because he thought he was the only one to have met his soul-mate.

He tried to keep his realisation to himself, but as soon as Steve left the room he dived for the nearest computer and started searching. When one was enlisted in the war, they had to write down if they had a soul-mate and if so, their details.

Steve's file showed him the worst. Next to the word Soul-mate was an elegantly written 'Yes'. In the area to write his soul-mates details was a massive red stamp of 'CLASSIFIED'.

After more hacking there was only one other word Tony could find that was attached to Steve's soul-mate:

 _Deceased._

 **Clint**

Finding his soul-mate was the best thing that ever happened to Clint. When his eyes met hers and colour erupted around her, Clint knew he would forever have happiness. There is nothing other than meeting her that can compare to the moments of choosing out the colour of the nursery or colouring in with the children and handing them the perfect (or not so perfect) colour for their drawing.

He couldn't wait for the day his children would call and tell him they could see colour. He couldn't wait for them to experience the happiness he found when he found his soul-mate.

There are times however, that he is reminded of the sadness linked with finding ones soul-mate. Like the fact that if your soul-mate dies you will live with the reminder of what you once had. You hear stories of people who have committed suicide because they couldn't handle a life of colour without their soul-mate.

Clint doesn't think he could bare to live a life of colour if he didn't have his soul-mate.

The amount of respect he has for Steve is monumental.

Because Steve can see colour.

But Steve woke up from the ice alone.

 **Bruce**

It is well known that Bruce used to research ways to recreate the super-soldier serum (he was living proof of an experiment gone wrong). With this research came the privilege of reading Steve Rodger's files. It started with all his health problems, which was linked to all his visits to the hospital. Then there were his school files, work files and lastly soul-mate files.

Bruce figured, because of how small the file is, that Steve didn't have a soul-mate.

Normally the file is thick, full of any and every bit of information about the soul-mate. Bruce never understood why; why have all this information about the soul-mate if they weren't enlisting?

He briefly scanned the page, not expecting to find anything until he noticed the giant red 'CLASSIFIED'. It confused him. Because this whole file was Classified, so why wouldn't this be written down?

But time went on and the fact that Steve did have a soul-mate slipped his mind. That is until he comes across Steve drawing a picture of Sergeant Barnes. The eyes were bright with laughter and love, the mouth quirked in a small private smile.

The big red classified jumped into his brain and it was then that Bruce knew why.

Steve and Bucky were lucky they had a friend so high up.

Because even now same-sex soul-mates weren't always accepted.

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
